Comment j'ai vaincu Eustass Cap'tain Kidd!
by Pascalineuv
Summary: Mélodie Ushiwara, Vice-amiral pour la Marine connu pour son charme et son fort caractère capturée par Eustass "Cap'tain Kidd, pirate le plus cruel de sa génération connu pour son charme et... Son fort caractère! Je tien a préciser que le personnage de Sura appartiens à Redtest, j'ai vraiment ADORE sa fanfiction donc voila! /u/4969618/Redtest
1. Prologue

-Comment on en est arrivés la?

-C'est a dire? Comment j'ai atterris dans le lit du graaand Eustass "Cat'pain" Kidd? C'est entièrement de TA faute!

-De MA faute!? Tu est bien contente d'y être dans MON lit!... Mais je voulais dire comment on est passés d'ennemis a amants?

-Tu me considérais comme une ennemie?!

-Bah ouai! Les Marines sont les ennemis des pirates, non?

-Donc ça veux dire que, se jour là, tu aurais été capable de me tuer?

-Uh... Je pense ouai!

-Sérieusement?

-Sérieux.

-Tu est tellement méchant 'Stass! Je vais devoir t'apprendre le respect...

-Déjà prête pour le round 2? Tu te remets vite de tes émotions!

-Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

-Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois!


	2. Chapitre 1!

"20 minutes de retard... Soit il n'a aucun sens de la ponctualité, soit il a décidé de t'abandonner. Et crois-moi que si c'est le cas tu prendras pour lui parce qu'il me fait vraiment chier!

\- Crier ne le fera pas arriver plus vite donc calmez-vous mademoiselle Snow, et soyez logique. Un pirate n'est pas co-"

Je soufflai et raccrochai l'escargophone d'or à mon poignet, celui qui me permettait de rester en contact avec le QG de la marine (ou plutôt Akainu qui était toujours sur mon dos). Crier ne le ferait pas venir plus vite certes, mais cela me permettait de rester à peu près calme! Je regardai la personne que je menaçais précédemment.

Elle fixait toujours le sol. C'était mieux pour elle! De toute ma carrière de Marine je n'avais jamais rencontré d'otage aussi chiant que Sura Sukasuki dite "l'Eventreuse", 78 millions de berrys, membre de l'équipage d'Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd.

Oui, l'effroyable Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd a engagé une femme. Surprenant non? J'étais aussi choqué que vous en l'apprenant. Non pas que les femmes pirates me posent problèmes, mais dans l'équipage du pirate le plus sanguinaire de sa génération ça fait tache vous comprenez?

Surtout quand il s'agit d'elle! Sura est plutôt le genre de fille qui se la joue "rebelle", un peu grassouillette, garçon manqué, qui n'obéit a rien ni personne, insouciante, grande gueule, totalement insolente même a son capitaine, en bref : chiante. C'était a cause de ça qu'elle en était ici, à servir de simple appât.

"- Vice-amiral Mélodie! Hurla mon autre escargophone, Un bateau pirate vient d'entrer en port avec a son bort Eustass "Capt'pain" Kidd! Nous attendons vos ordres!

\- Parfait! Laisser le accoster mais gardez un œil sur son équipage." Je me retournai et poussai légèrement du pied mon otage à genoux sur le béton.

"Ton prince charmant arrive! Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

-Ne sois pas aussi impatiente... dit-elle d'un ton serin, Il va tellement te défigurer ta sale gueule de gamine capricieuse."

Je la poussai cette fois si violemment du pied, lui faisant perdre équilibre. D'où vient ce soudain excès de confiance?! C'est menotté et ça veut faire la dure? Elle me fixait terrifié. Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est l'insolence et elle le sait très bien croyez-moi! Cette pauvre conne joue juste avec mes nerfs. A ses dépend ce qu'elle sait aussi. Je plantai la pointe de mon talon dans une de ces plaie récente et la redessinai ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Voilà ce que j'aime le plus dans mon métier! La violence gratuite!

"Fait bien attention a tes mots... lui chuchotais-je en souriant sadiquement près de son visage. Ou tes hurlements de truie pourraient bien être la derrière chose qu'entendra ton chère capitaine de ta misérable bouche."

Je retirai ma chaussure de sa blessure maintenant béante et m'essuyai sur ton tee-shirt. En temps normal, je l'aurais torturée plus longtemps mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Son capitaine est bien plus intéressant si vous voyez se que je veux dire.

Sura resta à terre baignant dans son sang pleurant de douleur ou plutôt essayant pathétiquement de ne pas pleurer. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire satisfait. Le plaisir du travail bien fait sans doute. Je fis signe à un colonel de la remettre debout, il exécuta.

A peine sur pied, j'aperçus mon invité arriver au loin. Les colonels lancèrent quelques ordres, les rangs se resserrèrent. Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire d'impatience. Pirate contre Marine. Méchant contre Gentil. Bon je vous avouez que ce n'était pas ma soif de justice qui me rend impatience. Plutôt le fait qu'il soit clairement beau-gosse sur son avis de recherche. Il me tardait de vérifier!

* * *

Voila mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Il se passe quasiment rien mais c'est le premier chapitre! Il y aura plus d'action dans le second, ne vous inquiétez pas! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un commentaire j'y répondrai avec plaisir! A la prochaine fois!


	3. Chapitre 2!

Il arriva d'un pas assuré, presque royal. Cheveux dans le vent (d'un rouge magnifique soit dit en passant), suivit de son second Killer et tous ses hommes. Les portes se claquèrent sous la peur de la populace. Ils s'arrêtèrent a environs cinq mètres en face de moi. Il était grand, très grand. Enfin tout me parait grand du haut de mes un mètre soixante...Son regard était rempli de confiance, de fierté, d'impatience, et aussi de satisfaction. C'était incroyable, je ressentais les mêmes sentiments!

Mais un autre homme attira mon attention. Un grand brun courait dans ma direction, il fut cependant attrapé par son second. Il cria le nom de ma détenue ce qui la fit presque instinctivement lever les yeux. C'était un cris de colère mélangé à un fond de tristesse. Je me demandais quelle était leur relation! Elle ne me semblait pas amoureuse... Enfin si mais fraternelle.

"Rends-la-nous!" Cria t'il a mon intention. Killer resserra son emprise sur lui. Cela sonnait plus comme un avertissement qu'une demande. Ce qui ne me plut que moyennement. Je fis mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait puis me tournai vers le bleu qui accourait. Il tenait dans ses mains mon cigare (que j'avais commencé vingt minutes plus tôt) et de quoi l'allumer. Il s'inclina légèrement le tendant vers moi. Il obtint un sec "Ce n'est pas trop tôt." comme remerciement. Je le lui arrachai des mains et le portai a ma bouche avant de me tourner vers Sura.

"C'est CA que tu veux? Tu sais quoi? Je te fais grâce des politesses! Elle est, en plus d'insupportable, complètement inutile. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous tenez tant à elle. Certains humains sont de vrai mystère..."

Je claquai des doigts et le colonel a ma gauche la jeta. Elle roula sur quelques mètres avant que le brun ne l'arrête. Eustass rigola doucement. Il avait l'air complètement conquit par ce que je venais de dire. J'ai toujours pensé que la première impression était la plus importante. C'est au premier regard qu'on sait à qui on a faire. Et on dirait bien que je l'avais réussie avec succès! C'était à son tour de faire ses preuves...

"C'est pas elle que je suis venu chercher... C'est mon honneur. En t'en prennent à un membre de mon equipage tu laisse croire qu'on peux me manquer de respect. Et le seul moyen d'arranger ça... C'est de te le faire payer, toi et ton magnifique visage"

Cette fois si, je rigolai. J'aimais définitivement cet homme! De tout les supernovas il était mon préféré... Et de loin! C'était vraiment dommage que je doive le tuer!

"C'est ce qu'on verra, pirate..." Lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Je claquai une seconde fois des doigts et mon cigare s'alluma, je lui tournai le dos faisant voler ma veste de Marine, et fis signe à tous les soldats de lancer l'offensive. La classe non? J'adore vraiment mon fruit du démon!

"Le fruit de la reine des sorcières" l'appelle les autres. Mais il s'appelle en réalité "Le fruit de la Suprême". Il fait partie de la famille des sorcières qui donne (comme son nom l'indique) des pouvoirs de sorcière. Télékinésie, contrôle des 4 éléments, vaudou, télépathie, nécromancie, soin, magnétisme, absorption d'énergie, lévitation, clairvoyance pour ne citer que les plus connus... Le quel ai-je? Je les ai simplement tous! Pourquoi se contenter d'un quand on peut tous les avoir? Bon, bien sûr ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut que j'arrive à les trouver. Je dirais que j'en est découvert le quart pour vous dire a quel point cela est vaste!

Bon... J'ai un petit problème... Je ne me rappelle plus la suite de mon fantastique récit "Comment j'ai vaincu Eustass Cap'tain Kidd". Après ça tout est comme un trou noir. Rien, juste un léger mal de tête et le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule? Que ce passe t-il? J'ouvre doucement un œil et observe les lieux, qui ne me semblent pas très familiers. Alors je suis dans un lit, je peux voir en face de moi vers la droite un bureau, un canapé, une bibliothèque. D'accord jusque-là tout va bien, je suis dans une chambre. C'est positif une chambre! Celle des inconnus comptes aussi!... N'est-ce pas...?

* * *

Yayoo voila le second chapitreee! J'aimerais savoir si je suis la seule personne a commencée des histoire par des fash-back... C'est un peu étrange non? Btw j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait!


	4. Chapitre 3!

Je peux pas arrêter d'y penser. C'est incroyable! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai de la chance! J'ai enchaîné galère sur galère pendent tellement d'années... Et aujourd'hui bam comme au loto: je gagne le premier prix!

Non c'est pas possible... Y'a quelque chose qui va pas. Enfin je veux dire c'est trop beau pour être vrai. La magnifique Mélodie Ushiwara fantasme de tout hommes et jalousés de toute les femmes ici, dans mon bateau, dans la pièce juste a coté de la mienne, littéralement a une porte de moi, qui dors sur mon lit, menotter, sans défense. Croyez-moi que plus d'un aurait pas tenu le coup! C'est pour ça que je prends une douche (la deuxième de la journée) pour éviter de faire des choses stupides.

Parce que oui je pourrais juste en faire mon esclave (pas juste pour servir le thé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) jusqu'à la fin des temps sans courir le risque qu'elle me file entre les doigts. Mais que serait le métier de pirate sans risque? Exactement, rien! J'ai autre plan pour elle. Beaucoup plus intéressant...

J'éteins l'eau et me sèche rapidement. Killer avait raison sa calme les douches! C'est incroyable il a toujours raison ce mec! Merde j'ai pas pris de quoi le changer... Bon bah serviette hein! Je l'enroule autour de la taille, étant petite elle m'arrive un peu au-dessus des genoux. Avant de partir j'en prends une autre pour m'essuyer les cheveux.

La première chose que je remarque, vu que le lit est en face de la salle de bains, c'est que ma prisonnière est réveillée. A ma plus grande surprise! On va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser!

"Tien, enfin réveillé?" Je dis ça mais ça fait maximum trente minutes qu'elle est là.

Mélodie me regarde de la tête au pied. Elle a l'air plutôt intéressé par mon torse et la serviette autour de mon basin. Non je rectifie: elle me mate. Mais genre sans s'en cacher! Son regard est rempli d'idées plutôt malsaines. Des idées partagées bien sûr. Bah ouais maintenant je suis sure qu'elle est réceptive a mes charmes! Comme toutes les autres en fait!

J'approche une chaise du lit et mis assois. Elle sourit de plus en plus et se mort légèrement la lèvre. Stop, stop, stop, stooop! J'aimerais juste prendre le temps de vous décrire la créature, trop sexy pour être humaine, en face de moi.

Elle a les cheveux un peu en pétard d'un noir corbeaux magnifique tous du même côté, tombant jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine. Certaines méchés tombe dans son décolleté. Ses yeux vert émeraude/pomme plongés dans les miens. De là ou je suis j'ai une fantastique vus sur un morceau de son soutien-gorge rouge. Mon Dieu cette femme est horrible! La chose qui m'excite plus c'est... Le rouge! Je crois que j'ai perdu mes yeux dans sa chemise...

"Et sinon que fais-je sur ton navire, "Cap'tain" Kidd? Et surtout menotté."

J'étais tellement dans mes pensers que j'avais oublié qu'elle était là!

-Oh, tu te souviens pas...? Bon en même temps ça m'étonne pas après c'que tu t'es pris! Elle levé un sourcil, pas très sure que comprendre. C'est vrai que ça sonne bizarre non?

-En fait, je t'ai assommé avec un mur.

Elle manque de s'étouffer.

-UN MUR? Non mais ça ne va pas? Et pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement tuée? Je suis censé être ton "ennemi" non?

-Peut-être, mais..."

Je me leve, me penche un peu pour être a la hauteur de son oreille et pose une main sur son genoux. Ok c'est le moment de passer a l'action. Faut pas qu'elle croie qu'elle est ici en touriste non plus!

"... tu sais que tu es suuuuper sexy quand tu dors?"

Sa respiration s'accélère un peu. Ah ah vous avez vu ça? La classe n- Elle pose une main sur ma hanche et me renverse sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur mon bas-ventre. Comment elle a fait ça?! Maintenant elle pose ses petites mains attachées sur mon torse. Son visage est tout près du mien. Je sens son souffle chaud s'écraser contre ma bouche. Bordel il se passe quoi la?! Je perds totalement le contrôle de la situation, ça me plaît pas et cette conne la comprit vus qu'elle rigole!

"J'espère que tu n'as rien essayé de faire avec mon fragiiile corps endormis..."

Sa somptueuse voix n'est qu'un murmure qui me fait frémir. C'est MOI qui dois faire ça normalement! Pas l'inverse! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est douée. C'est dans un sens c'est plutôt agréable de se laisser charmer...

Je passe une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans son coup pour la reprocher plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà de moi. Comprenant mes intentions elle ferme les yeux. J'aime les filles intelligentes! Nos lèvres sont a quelques millimètres. Bordel qu'elle sent bon... J'étais littéralement en train de passer les meilleures secondes de ma vie quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser une voix insupportable parler.

"Eeuuuu... Désoler d'interrompre ton plan cul Kidd, mais je te rappelle qu'elle est notre pri-

-Ta gueule Sura!"


	5. Chapitre 4!

Putain il m'as explosé les tympans se con! Je me redresse pour voir Sura qui me jette un regard noir. Oh, oh, oh madame serait-elle jalouse que je sois assise sur son capitaine seulement vêtu d'une serviette? Mais oui, ça en a tout l'air! C'est parfait, en plus de négocier ma libération, je vais pouvoir continuer a torturé un peu plus cette débile!

Je la défie du regard. Elle tourne vite les yeux pour les poser avec insistance sur son capitaine. Il attrape mes hanches l'air de dire "Non je ne bouge pas".

"Tout l'équipage est sur le pont, crache-t-elle, ont attend tes ordres!"

Eustass souffle et se redresse aussi.

"Ok, c'est bon casses-toi maintenant, j'arrive!"

Elle nous fixe quelques secondes avant de claquer la porte. Kidd soupire totalement désespéré. Je m'assois sur le lit pour le laisser s'habiller. Bon, je suppose que ma libération anticipée ne se fera pas tout de suite...

N'empêche qu'avec toute ses conneries je n'en sais pas plus sur le: pourquoi suis-je ici?

"Sinon aurais-tu l'obligeance m'expliquer ce que je fais sur ton navire?

\- Je t'explique plus tard... J'ai des... (monsieur galère à mettre son pantalon) Choses... Plus intéressantes pour toi.

\- Tu sais que, à cette heure, toute la Marine doit te chercher?

Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis un Vice-Amiral quand même. Et l'élément le plus important de la Marine! Ils savent que je suis redoutable en ennemis et que m'avoir dans leur camp est un très gros avantage. D'accord, depuis un an je profite légèrement de mon statut pour faire ce que j'ai envie, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai toujours été extrêmement rigoureuse et propre dans mes missions! Sanguku fera tout pour me récupérer.

"A ta place je m'inquiéterais pas pour ça!"

Me dit-il avec un sourire très peu rassurant. Il serait capable de faire tellement de choses farfelues que je ne préfère pas essayer de deviner de quoi il parle...

"Bon aller suis-moi"

Eustass ouvre la porte et me montre la sortis. Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

"Et si je n'ai pas envie?"

Bien sûr je le dis en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

" Tu veux manger ce soir?"

Me répond-il plutôt fermement cette fois.

" Muh, oui d'accord, assez convainquant je te suis!

-Très bon choix!"

Ok pour l'instant on évite le bordel. Il a l'air relativement sur ses gardes. Tant mieux, cela prouve qu'il est intelligent! Me craindre est la meilleure chose à faire!

Il me fit traverser plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver sur le pont. Je n'ai pas retenu le chemin, ce bateau est un véritable labyrinthe pour moi et mon sens de l'orientation inexistant...

Sura avait raison, tout le monde est le sur le pont. Un assez grand pont. Ils tournent la tête vers nous (enfin surtout vers moi) en silence. Ils ont l'air super méfiant! L'autre s'approche de moi avec une corde. Que compte qu'elle faire avec ça?

"Kidd, on devrait l'attacher au mat!

\- Pardon?

Je regarde le capitaine sur qui un sourire sadique né. Il ne ferait pas ça n'est-ce pas...?

\- T'as raison, on sait jamais ils sont fourbes dans la Marine!"

J'aurais du m'en doutais... C'est un homme mais il reste Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd. Le séduire ne sert pas a grand chose quand il décide d'être un enculé!

"Hors de question que qui que ce soit me ligote à un mat, c'est bien clair?

\- Tu es pas en état d'exiger des trucs ma belle! Tu pouvais sans-doute le faire dans la Marine mais maintenant tu est chez les Pirates. Alors reste sage et, peux être, que j'envisagerais de te libérer!

Je commence à en avoir marre qu'il se moque de moi! Son autre larbin insiste pendent ce temps sur mon bras.

\- Je suis menotté et tout ton équipage me fixe que veux-tu que je fasse? Et puis toi, ôtes tes sales mains de mon bras!"

Elle ouvre la bouche, remplie de fierté. Oh non je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir d'elle aussi se foutre de ma gueule!


	6. Chapitre 5!

Je lui donne un grand coup d'épaule qui la fit tomber dans un énorme fracas. Avant qu'elle ne puise se relever, je vole habilement une épée à un pirate sur ma gauche. Je la place sous son menton en appuyant légèrement. Je retrouve, non sans nostalgie, son regard terrifié. Ah et bien voilà, elle devient tout de suite moins désagréable!

Je relève la tête et remarque qu'une partie de l'équipage me tient en joue. C'était prévisible! Le premier a agir est Killer, le second super baraque recherché pour 162 000 000 berrys qui semble ne pas du tout rigoler. Il m'attaque normalement, sans réelle surprise, pour que je me retourne et donc laisser filer Sura.

"Lâche ton arme"

Je rigole de vive voix à sa réflexion tout en continuant de parer son attaque. Sérieusement? "Lâche ton arme"? C'est extrêmement convainquant dites-moi!

"Tu ne peux pas gagner se combat.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas cette lame si je n'étais pas persuadé du contraire"

Je bats des records en terme de " éviter le bordel" cela me surprend moi-même! Un changement de stratégie s'impose! De toute façon je n'aurais pas gardé mon sang-froid longtemps attaché à un mat!

Le blond sauta quelques mètres en arrière pour se mettre en position d'offensive. De mon côté j'effectue plusieurs moulinets avec mon arme de fortune. Ca fait un sacré moment que je ne me suis pas battu "proprement", en touchant mon arme. Grâce a mon pouvoir la faire léviter est beaucoup plus simple. Maintenant j'espère ne pas être trop rouillé, ça m'angoisse un peu, surtout quand je regarde se que j'ai dans les mains! Mon seul moyen de défense est une épée légère, de mauvaise qualité, visiblement pas super coupante et que je soupçonne prête a casser si je force un peu trop dessus.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que mon adversaire fonce sur moi, mettant fin a mon petit échauffement. Il saute et abat sa lame à la verticale sur moi, avec plus de force cette fois. Je fais un pas vers la gauche pour l'éviter. Je semble l'avoir perturbé, son attaque suivante est incertaine, me laissant le champ libre pour riposter. C'est le moment de le ridiculiser un peu! Je repousse sa tentative de la main droite avec mon épée, la chaîne de granite marin qui relie mes poignets est assez grande pour me permettre de poser l'autre sur son cou. Il a a peine le temps de réaliser se qu'il lui arrive que mon genou rentre déjà violemment en contact avec son menton.

Killer recule en titubant, tête baissée, une main au milieu de son masque.

" Alors c'est çà le fameux Killer? Je t'avouerais être déçus... Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, j'espérais mieux du second des Kid's Pirate! Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu puises me vaincre, non, mais au moins que tu ne fasses pas d'erreurs de débutant."

Il se relève visiblement déterminé. Je sens que les choses commencent à être enfin intéressant! Tout son équipage commence à crier et se rassembler au tour de nous. Je vois enfin le capitaine que j'avais perdu de vue. Il est perché en haut d'un escalier, accoudé à la rambarde a profité du "spectacle" un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il me fait un signe de la tête comme pour me dire "Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin".

Sur ce, je me re concentre et regarde Killer qui disparaît une fois mes yeux sur lui. Je me retourne instinctivement. Il réapparaît effectivement à cet endroit pour relancer une offensive. Je le sens très en colère mais néanmoins déterminé. Plus il enchaîne ses mouvements, plus je sens l'excitation montée en moi.

Finalement ce n'est pas si mal de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mon fruit du démon! Je m'amuse bien! En plus je m'en sors vraiment bien malgré mes handicaps! Mes réflexes sont diminués certes, mais ils restent suffisent pour conter ses assauts et les anticiper. Par contre, je n'ai pas la force de mon ennemi. Il l'a compris et s'en sert contre moi en enchaînant ses attaques sans me laisser faire grand chose. De plus, sa technique est devenue sans faille. Donc pour éviter de casser mon bout de ferraille légèrement émoussée sur ses belle lames bien aiguisé, je suis obligé de reculer d'un pas, ce qui me pousse sur la foule.


End file.
